Babysitting
by blackindigocat
Summary: A story of Toby and Happy babysitting Ralph post Postcards from the edge. Lots of Quintis.


_"Wanna babysit with me?"_

_"Course I would."_

* * *

Happy slammed the breaks to the car as she parked in front of her apartment. The car jerked forward as it usually did after Happy drove but neither Toby nor Ralph seemed to care. She unlocked the doors and Toby opened his door and stepped out of the car, Happy did the same then went around the car to fetch Ralph. Happy felt her breath quickening as she stood next to the doc as she approached her apartment complex. She turned her key in the door and ushered Ralph inside. Happy climbed a set of stairs and final turned to the key to her unit, unit 511. Happy's apartment was a bit of mess, down the hall there was a work table scattered with hammers and nails along with tons of other tools. Planks of steel were laid out as if Happy had been working on a project. Next to the table was the door to her room that was slammed shut. Happy's couch was slightly worn and had a few tools scattered across it. She removed them and placed them on her work to table. Happy stood with her arms crossed and smirk on her face as Ralph dashed toward the couch and sat down. Toby followed Ralph soon after and sat on the left side of the couch, Happy would be in the middle. She sat on the couch and grabbed a controller. "Who's up for some gaming?" Toby chanted.

Ralph smiled with delight. And Happy stood up to insert the disk for Mario Kart. She grabbed the remote controller and and set up the game. Each person selected their character Ralph toad, Toby Luigi and Happy Princess Peach (as she was the least tacky of the female characters) and the game began. Toby who appeared to be the best at the game veered past Happy grinning with delight. Ralph hardly tailed behind. Near the end of the race Toby was fighting with Happy for the position of first. They played a few rounds of game as it got later and later. "Your mom would probably want you in bed by now." Happy replied sternly to Ralph who was sitting on the couch his knees against his chest and his lips covered with ice cream that he'd eaten while he was there.

Ralph frowned and licked his lips "One more round?"

Toby cut in "If you go to bed now I can teach you how to read people so you can get to Walt once he's out of the hospital. You may be with us a few more days since your mom and Walt will probably..." And with that Toby puckered his lips and made fake kissing noises to which Ralph gagged and giggled.

"You can sleep in my bed ok Ralphy boy." Happy replied.

"Ok." And with that Ralph went off to brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush. Happy opened the door to her room and let Ralph get into her bed. She lightly ruffled his hair before closing the door and turning off the lights. Toby was still sitting on the couch "I suppose you should go now." Happy replied bluntly.

"But I have no way to get home."

"I could drive you?"

"But then you'd be leaving Ralph."

"Fine you can stay." Happy replied sitting on the couch next to him. As soon as she did Toby swung his arm around her shoulder. Happy immediately punched him in the face. "Staying doesn't mean trying to pursue me." She replied angrily. Toby flinched his cheek ached where she had struck him. "I wanted to talk to you." Toby replied.

"About what?" Happy asked questioningly.

"Stuff. You know our date?"

"I told you to forget about that, it's better for both of us if it never happened."

"But it did," Toby replied pausing and looking Happy in the eyes. "Well it should have."

Happy sighed and replied "Yeah, it should have." And soon she found herself staring into Toby's eyes as well.

Toby placed his arm around her again this time no punches were thrown. Happy pulled him closer and connected their lips for a passionate kiss. Her tongue rolled into his mouth and he kissed her back fiercely. The kiss was wet and messy yet it was still perfect. They broke apart only when air became necessary. "That was hot." was all Toby could say before Happy pulled Toby back into her. She threaded her hands through his hair and he messed with hers. They suddenly heard a voice "Can I have some water" And at it they broke apart, it was Ralph calling from inside her room.

Happy cleared her throat "In a minute!" she called to him. And with that she pulled the doc into another hot kiss. After it Toby planted soft kisses along Happy's jawline and her neck before tenderly kissing both of her cheeks. Happy slipped off her leather jacket and everything else as Toby did the same. Happy straddled Toby and pressed herself against him before pulling him into another kiss. "Happy! Toby! I'm thirsty!" Ralph called again.

Happy broke apart from Toby in need of air again "Raincheck?" Happy asked the doc.

"Anytime." Toby replied before kissing her softly on the lips. Happy quickly re clothed herself and rushed into her kitchen. She filled a glass of water to the top the swung open the door to her room when she noticed Toby was fully dressed. Upon seeing Ralph Happy set the glass of water down "Aunt Happy, can I sleep on the couch?" Ralph asked.

"Sure kid." And with that she lifted him and lay him on the couch before shutting off the lights. She grabbed his glass of water and set it on the coffee table near the couch. Once Ralph was asleep Happy ushered Toby into her room and locked the door. She turned on the light and watched Toby sit himself on her bed. He watched him lie back and then pull Happy in for another kiss. Then she straddled him again for the second time that night. "About that raincheck." Happy replied "I'm ready to claim it." And then she kissed Toby hard on the mouth.

The pair got no sleep that night.


End file.
